


Hot Body

by OptimisticBeth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticBeth/pseuds/OptimisticBeth
Summary: Modern AU about Rey getting hot and heavy.





	Hot Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrohopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrohopper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ordinary Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643823) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Rey licked her lips and ran her fingers across the hard body in front of her. “Oh, baby, I’m going to treat you right.” She knelt and trailed her fingers down. “Shh, don’t be nervous. You’re in good hands, I’ve done this before. I’m not gonna hurt you, baby.”

A deep rumble came from behind her. “Do you need a minute? Should we step outside?”

Rey glowered over her shoulder at the tall, dark-haired man by the garage door and the grinning blonde perched on the workbench beside him. Instead of replying, she gently caressed the glossy black door of his  _exquisite_ car. “Don’t you listen to the bad man, baby. He’s just jealous that you’re so gorgeous.”

“I need some fucking popcorn,” said Phasma, swinging her feet delightedly.

“Please stop making out with my car,” said Kylo, reluctant humor lacing his voice.

Rey shot him a look and kissed the vehicle’s wheel well in apology before she moved the car jack into place. “I’m gonna lift you up and take a look underneath, okay? My hands might be a little cold, I’m sorry.”

“Rey…”

Phasma cackled. “Go grab me a beer, Kylo. This is getting good.”

He huffed a sigh, and Rey heard him moving into the house. “Don’t let her lick the exhaust pipes? Please?”

When he’d gone, Rey shot a laughing glance back at Phasma, who shrugged and said, “It  _is_ a fucking sexy car.”

Rey spread her hands. “Right?!”

From the open door to the house, they heard, “I hate you both. Both of you. Hate.”


End file.
